Original Glazed
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: For glitteredvixen06.There's a Krispy Kreme thief stealing Johnny's doughnuts. When Mystel is caught redhanded, is he worth the Scot's sugar glazed wrath?


A/N: I feel pressure…enjoy!xD

DISCLAIMER: I am not the founder of _Krispy Kreme_, hence I do not own it (...wtf?!).

**Original Glazed**

_**Oneshot**_

The seven predominant teams of the post BEGA-Boris propaganda era always enjoyed having spontaneous reunion parties and other trifling celebrations in the houses of those who had the most accommodating amenities…

…that being the Majestics.

Rain lashed in icy sheets outside the fogging windows of the Jurgen Residence. The time was three in the morning and the sky outside was pitch black with the occasional thunders and lightning.

The house was deathly silent excluding the noise of nature's wrath outside. The interiors were pleasantly chilly and what else joy could there be than curling up in a big warm bed, being lulled into a most comfortable slumber with the pounding of rain as a sweet, lazy lullaby.

Eating, apparently.

Bare, freezing, tanned feet landed with a soft thump on the carpet of his borrowed bedroom. Mystel hesitated for a moment, shooting a wary glance at his room mates, Ming-ming and Crusher, before silently creeping out the door once he was sure he had not roused them.

Somewhat sleepy blue-green eyes blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright fluorescent lights of the hallway. The platinum-blonde teen cursed inwardly and wished he had worn something else other than an oversized shirt. It was damned cold!

Mystel took a deep breath and decided to brave the drop in temperature if he wanted to get something to eat. His shortness hastily traversed the long hall in a gleeful sprint. With color rising to his cheeks in the exertion of energy, he reached the Jurgen Mansion's dark kitchen, which was fortunately devoid of servants.

The soles of his feet suddenly froze over at the first step onto the linoleum tiles.

"Aii!" he yelped and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

The Egyptian shut his eyes tight and did a small jig to warm his limbs before tip-toeing over to the large refrigerator near the stoves.

Orange light spilled into the dimly lit chamber. The chill did not faze his this time, because blue-green orbs spotted a familiar green-dotted white box surreptitiously hidden behind cheese and other edibles. They widened in pleasant surprise.

Mystel did not know (or care) who owned the box, where it was from or if it was needed for something. It was a huge two-dozen order of _Krispy Kreme_ Original Glazed doughnuts! Surely, no one would notice if just one disappeared?

Akin to skilled ninja-thieves, the tanned boy extracted one of the shining pastries from its comfort zone and sank his teeth is soft, sugary goodness.

_Krispy Kreme_ indeed.

---

"Who took a _Krispy Kreme_?!" Johnny asked the next day during breakfast. He was seething beside the fridge.

The Scot had finished his share of breakfast and was addressing the rest of the bladers who were gathered in the huge Dining Hall to eat. The place came pretty close to looking like those mess halls in camp on account of the population and noise.

Talk ceased a smidgen at the question. A number of head looked at him.

"You had _Krispy Kreme_ in the fridge?" Tyson had a pouty look on his face. "May I have one?"

"No." Johnny snapped. "I WAS considering to give you guys some doughnuts today but now I take it back because it seems that ONE of you went ahead and got one without my permission."

The Blitzkrieg Boys were exchanging looks.

"Don't look at us, John," said Kai in a nonchalant way. "We don't eat _Krispy Kreme_."

The fiery redhead shifted his gaze to more obvious suspects, mainly the Bottomless Pit of the GRevolution and his partner-in-crime.

"What are you looking at us for?!" Daichi cried, spraying a bit of egg and pancake from his mouth. "We didn't even know you HAD those!"

"Besides," Kenny added placidly. "If it were Tyson and Daichi, would you really think they'd get just one?"

"HEY!"

"What about you guys?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at the White Tigers and All Starz.

"Excuse me?" Mariah retorted with a snobbish expression of her own. "I'm on a diet. Ask Gary..."

Her fellow neko-jin looked hurt. "Me? Doughnuts are not my thing."

Rick held up his hands in surrender. "Don't think it was us! I mean, we like _Krispy Kreme_ and all, but after what that 'exotic dinner' you served yesterday, we're not even in the mood for breakfast!"

The FDynasty, Barthez Battalion and Majestics were looking at each other for alibis.

"You know we don't have an affinity for doughnuts," said Robert, Oliver and Enrique at the same time, earning them weird looks at the synchronization.

"Same here," said the Fernandez twins.

Plum eyes turned their accusing gaze to Miguel and his team, who instantly cringed at the indignation within them.

"Easy Johnny!" said the Spaniard. "All of us went to sleep earlier than any of you guys. If the doughnut went missing before that time then none of us would have gotten it."

"That's right," remarked Lee. "When was the last time you check if your...erm..._Krispy Kreme_ was complete?"

"Before all of us turned in for the night," Johnny replied with a frown.

"Ah," began Garland. "I'm quite sure none of us returned to the kitchen after we'd gone up to the bedrooms, right? My team didn't."

"Aren't there servants?" Tala asked.

Robert shook his head. "They are sent to the East Wing upon fulfilling the duties of the day, and that is before the master of the house even calls it a day. Besides, a servant would have more discretion than to get doughnuts from the fridge without knowing if it is allowed or not."

"It's just a doughnut isn't it?" Ming-ming said peaceably. "I wouldn't make a big deal out of this if I were you."

Johnny sneered. "It just so happens, Ming-ming, that you aren't me, and that I'm terribly obsessive-compulsive when it comes to the things I've bought and own."

Mystel had grown quieter and quieter as the proceedings progressed. He blinked at his plate of food before promptly deciding that his stomach could no take in any added food. Brooklyn shot him a look.

---

"Don't think that Ming and Crush didn't notice when you went on your little three o' clock morning adventure," the orange-haired, happy-go-lucky guardian of ultimate darkness said as he cornered his team mate after breakfast.

Most of the guests dispersed into the different rooms of the mansion to seek some form of substantial entertainment; the weather outside had still not cheered up.

"I didn't know he'd take it so hard," the platinum-blonde teen replied softly.

Brooklyn did not look convinced of the other boy's innocence. He placed his hands on his hips. "You DID know that was Johnny's _Krispy Kreme_, didn't you?"

A smile threatened to engulf Mystel's face as sun-kissed cheeks acquired the hue of ripe tomatoes. "And so what if I did?"

The taller BEGAn wanted to laugh. "You're a naughty bit of hell in a hatchet, aren't you? And what point were you trying to get across?"

The Egyptian shrugged. "I like to provoke people like Johnny..."

A carrot-colored eyebrow rose. "People like Johnny or just plain Johnny?"

Brooklyn had a knack of noticing things and was somewhat confident in his deductions that his perky, tree-climbing friend had a mischievous eye on the haughty, short-tempered European. Mystel wasn't the type to deny something true, nor was he exactly known to keep secrets or blurt them out. It took skill and years of experience to analyze that mysterious smile thrown your way, and Brooklyn had that.

"Come off it, 'Stel..." the pale teen nudged his friend. "It quite obvious by the way you're getting his attention."

Mystel reddened further but refused to say any more. "You now know my deepest, darkest secret, Brook. I cannot let you live," he joked instead.

The addressed laughed. "Try me."

---

That night, he had a flashlight.

It was too much of a gamble to walk along brightly lit hallways, so Mystel took the longer, dimmer route to the kitchen. _Krispy Kreme _was calling.

Like before, the refrigerator generously put up a flamboyant display of its irresistible contents. Past the mist of cool, the blonde finally found what he was looking for. The green-spotted white box was buried in even more consumable things in a heightened attempt to hide it from potential thieves. It wasn't so difficult to take it out...

The kitchen lights went up.

"Aha!"

Mystel was slow to react.

He straightened up and turned to see who had uttered such a triumphant ejaculation. "Hello Johnny..." he said sleepily, struggling to stifle a yawn while rubbing his eye with a pastry-free hand.

"Mystel--" the Scot unwittingly blushed.

His _Krispy Kreme _culprit was yawning like an adorable rosy-cheeked, glassy-eyed toddler dressed in a shirt that was too big for him. Sleep mussed up flaxen locks and drooped in wild streaks down a smooth, milk-chocolate face. Bare feet were small and slightly tinged blue because of the unbearable cold.

"I'm sorry," the Egyptian apologized as the redhead approached him and sat him on a chair. "I just really like _Krispy Kreme_ Original Glazed..."

Johnny watched transfixed as the younger boy in front of him savored his sugar coated treat, up until the lasts traces of sweetness was meticulously licked off by a pink tongue. The Scot's throat suddenly felt dry.

"If you had only told me you liked _Krispy Kreme_ that much, I would have bought more so I could watch you eat them like that."

Mystel looked up. Johnny was forever associated with being sarcastic and brutally honest, but at that moment, the tan blonde wondered if what the other boy said was really true. He got another doughnut from the box and examined it with mild interest.

"Why John?" he asked. "How do you eat _Krispy Kreme_?"

The redhead smiled. "Actually, I don't have an affinity for doughnuts myself. But if you really want to know...I prefer their aftertaste."

And with that, he and Mystel shared a bit of Original Glazed doughnut between their closed distances.

**END**

A/N: Was it bad? Yes or yes? ...I'm malfunctioning ((twitches))...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
